TRUE LOVE ON A MISSION
by craftybeadzarlous
Summary: cammie is smart but this mission will destroy her if she does not sucseed. Cammie has to save Marcy whilst trying to place zach in her heart again. CAN SHE DO IT. this is my first. fan fic help me


**COPV**

It started off today just like any other day except today was different. I woke up turned off my alarm so it wouldn't wake up Marcy and stretched my arms.

It was 6:00am and breakfast was now served at 7:00am. It was our favourite meal of the week scrambled eggs and bacon toped of with as much juice as we wanted.

Nothing could stop either Marcy or I from being one of the first to start eating.

Yum just the thought

I was half way over the other side of the room.

To get dressed when I looked in the mirror and wondered if the puzzling felling in the pit of my stomach had any thin to do with my appearance.

I was wearing my long shirt that Zach had slipped in to my school bag without me knowing last year when we kissed in the meeting hall and the same socks that I was waring that day.

My hair was tied up in a low pony tail very messily I Looked fine just like any other Wednesday morning.

Than it struck me what could be wrong about 2 months ago 8 new big buildings had finished being built out the back of the school but no one is living in them most people thought that a lot more girls would be coming to stay here but I wished a different thought. What if black thorn the school that Zach went to was coming back?

With that thought I heard a creak I looked to see if Marcy was in bed and she was.

What if..........

I turned my head towards the only thing in my room that would make that sound other than Marcy's bed the ancient wooden chair that used to belong to Gilly Gallagher herself.

Then I heard it the voice I wanted to hear so badly the voice that I had wanted to hear them say the 3 words that only one person has ever called me and the only person that I would ever let call me

**_-HI GALLAGHER GIRL-_**

I think at that stage I went into shock for about a minute until Zach speech to me again **_aren't you glad to see me._**

I thought of saying Oh Zach of Course I am glad to see you how could you not think that I have been missing you ever since you left me.

But instead I muttered **of Course I' am glad to see you. But it's just a shock that's all.**

**Why are you hear any way.**

**Well**... Zach started to mummer the word.

Marcy was already up or she was already awake but didn't know it yet like what she did yesterday.

when She started it sounded like she was trying to say something then after about 10 seconds she speech suddnly changed.

In a language other than alien.

It was German I think, Marcy had just started to learn German but Liz, bex and I had already learnt German 2 years ago.

It was a bit hard to translate because she was still a bit mixed up she kept repeating the same thing when I was finally nearly finished on working out what she was saying she.

Switched to English I think she was about to wake up.

I got a fright when Zach tapped me on the shoulder like he knew that what she going to say but I told him to hush and he went to my.

Then I started to listen to Marcy

**Cammie cammie cammie cammie (I held her hand) where are you, your with Zach aren't you (her voice had anger in it) I knew that he'd be the favrioute out of me, Liz, bex and him oh and by the way I'm not some Cocopah maniac because I have found my special gift and you haven't**.

At this stage she was screaming it at me.

Zach took my hand and gave me a piece of paper.

Then ran out the door and down the 2 flights of stairs and headed straight for the cafeteria or that's what I thought.

He was heading, as soon as the door slammed shut it was opened again but this time it wasn't Zach it was Liz and Bex.

**Cammie what's wrong with Marcy. I don't know. well find out Liz shouted to get over the noise of Marcy.**

Liz had binged her recording equipment in and started to record the rest of what Marcy was saying.

While bex was trying to get her calm I looked down at my hand and read the not.

_Cammie I know I shouldn't have left like that but I had to tell Mr. Solomon something when Marcy is up_ (be quick to wake her) **at that I yelled at Liz and bex to wake her up.**

Then I kept reading the note _when you are all up and Marcy is dressed go down to sub level 3 even Marcy._

Since Marcy was 2 years behind us three Bex, Liz and I she had only just got tho level 1 but the other three of us where only sub level 2 this is going to be exciting, I kept reading the note_be quick as soon as Marcy has waken up you only have 12 mins or less until she goes into her yelling episode again we think she might be able to tell us something about the future when you come all will hope that all that can be explained will be explained we at least I hope._

_And another thing I think that you have some visitors for a while I hope that's ok with you and If it's not tuff your stuck with me._

_Now hurry Marcy should be awake by now and if not she is in danger._

With that I took over what bex had been doing and gave her the note and **I told her to read it then give it to Liz so that we were on the same page when she woke up.**

two mintues later

Marcy was still yelling when.

I asked** Liz if she was still recording** she didn't answer she was now reading the note.

Marcy finally woke up after bex went into slapping her face and when that didn't work the next idea Bex had did a punch that packed a whole lot of anger that had been built up my Marcy within the past couple of minutes.

I had all ready gotten out a comfy and nice dress that Marcy could ware and look nice in front of the guy's if it didn't she would have killed me.

While we were watching Marcy.

One at a time we all went into Liz and Bex room to get changed so either Bex, Liz or I was always with Marcy even while we where brushing our hair.

Marcy asked **what was wrong.**

**She said she had no idea about what had happened and we told her the truth that we didn't know either.**

we finally made our way towards the elevator near the training course out side.

as soon as we where all in the elivator the doors slamed shut and we where on our way down.

it was now well and truly after 7:00 soon breakfast would be over and i would have to have left overs.

Marcy didn't look to happy her self when she released the time.

Marcy was shocked we went down past level 1 where she was submitted to go no further otherwise she would get no exercises training out of school grounds which allways sucked.

When we go to level 2 they asked for our fingers Liz bex and I put our fingers in 3 out of 4 holes on the left hand side.

While Marcy had to put her finger in one of the 4 holes on the right side of the elevator like she was instructor to do by the machine.

Because Bex, Liz and I put our fingers I the holes on the left hand side because the machine had all ready taken our blood and finger print from the first time now it was Marcy's turn.

We had never told Marcy about this part we thought that she would have the fun of doing it herself.

As the machine was at work on Marcy's finger searching for the perfect place to prick we a green light came on then Marcy gave a little jump which came with a sequel.

**Then started to laugh and laugh.**

It had happened she had gotten pricked she glared at each of us then we all burst out into laughter.

The machine said **all clear** but instead of the doors opening like they had done every time before the machine gave a big jolt to the right and the kept moving right until we reached a big door which read level 3 keep out unless under full authority.

The door's opened and we entered.

Author's notes

Hi everyone who reads this. Can you please write to me and tell if you liked this or hated it tell me everything if it was two short of not detailed enough or if you liked it. was the setting of it ok or should it have been centred i an not so good at this kind of thing i would appreciate your support . After I get some good or bad feedback I will use it to right my next chapter until next time.

bye xox


End file.
